The Best Choice
by BePassionate24
Summary: One-Shot. AU. 2 years after defeating Silas and going overseas to get more answers about the cure. What happens when they find out another secret about it. Will Stefan and Elena finally get their happy ending?


**A/N: Hey All. So, this was a little One-Shot requested by a follower on my Tumblr page and I thought that I would post it on here too. It's AU and Stefan and Elena are Humans. Also, there is a flashback in here as SE when they were Vampires. :)**

**Enjoy and hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Best Choice**

Her hands were sweating. The false labor pains hadn't stopped for a while now and all Elena Salvatore could think about was, Stefan and fact that her new husband was running late for a date with his 8 month pregnant wife. It was supposed to be their 2 year anniversary since they had all gotten the cure and were trying hard to navigate their lives as humans once again. It was different this time around, being human. Elena thought that it would be easier after they had tried running Silas out of town and failing. Yet, somehow Elena had found out a year after that it was Damon who had given him the cure, which ended up finally securing his fate and killing him.

The death of Silas by Damon's hand had raised a lot of questions and sent the trio on a mission to find out more about what they all figured would be the only remaining solution to becoming human again. So, with the help of a Bennett which and a map that lead to an old and ancient town. The vampires left Mystic Falls and headed out to Europe. Where they found out all along, that the cure that everyone so desperately wanted had surely enough been duplicated and there was more than one.

The trip had made Elena and Damon drift apart though, after months of trying to make their relationship work and falling in and out of love. Elena couldn't face the facts, the signs that were right in front of her. Through it all. Her vampirism, the sire bond, losing her family and becoming what she dreaded the most. It wasn't Damon who she craved to be with at night when her mind was at rest and all her memories would come rushing back. Some good, other's leaving her in a drenched and cold sweat. But, then some nights as she lay in the elder Salvatore's arms. She would roll into him and imagine what her life would have been like if it was Stefan beside her, instead of his brother.

The words of that night when she had professed her love to him had been mixed with the things that she had told Stefan years earlier when he was struggling, when he was in the darkest place imaginable and the only thing that seemed to pull him out it was her words. "I love you, Stefan. Hold on to that, never let that go."

_Something inside of Elena snapped that night, after they had all come back from their overseas journey and she rolled out of bed, stumbling in the dark as she turned around to see Damon still fast asleep. Elena slowly made her out way of his room and into the hallway of the Salvatore boarding house. She was on a mission, one that would change her life forever and one that would finally leave her feeling so unburned. _

_As she made her way downstairs and into the living room, a soft voice stopped her and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around briskly to see who it was. _

_"Can't sleep?" He asked her, a glass of whiskey in his hands. A smirk was on Stefan's face when he glanced up at her and the dimly lit fire was outlining his most prominent features. _

_Elena stammered out her words. It had been so long since they had spoken, since they had been in the same room and just looking at him made her undead heart want to flutter with excitement. As much as Elena had tried to deny it, these last few days since they had been back from Europe and had finally gotten a piece of what they wanted. She, was still struggling to decide if she really wanted to take the cure or not. Elena Gilbert knew that in this moment, the way she was now. Wasn't the girl that Stefan once loved anymore, the human girl that had lost her parents and had felt more alive with him than with anyone in her whole entire life had been destroyed by the monster that she had become. _

_Yet, there was a small part of her that liked the rush of the wind blowing through her hair as she would use her vampire speed to get places, the way her eyes seemed to see everything a lot more vividly and the feeling of not being so damn fragile and needing saving all the time._

_"I, uh..I was just thinking about-" Elena began to say, watching as Stefan shifted in his seat and gazed up at her, a small smile tugged across his lips when he twirled the small vile of red liquid against his finger tips. "You were thinking about it too?" He asked her, watching as she nodded._

_"Yeah, I couldn't sleep because part of me was thinking about the cure and the other part of me was.." She began to say as she watched Stefan get up and walk over to her, his eyes glued to her face._

_"I was thinking about you and the way we were before all of this happened. I'm sorry for choosing him, Stefan. I'm sorry for ruining us and making you hate me! I love you. I loved you even if I tried to cover it up by convincing myself that I loved Damon too. Look, I know that you loved me. Hell, you still might. But, we're too broken to be fixed anymore. I thought that I could be with him, I thought that I could love Damon as much as I loved you. Yet, whenever I look at your brother. I see your face instead, I hear your voice in my head telling me that it's wrong. And, I knew it was the moment we came back from Europe with these." Elena explained, pointing to the vile of what was their only hope in becoming what they both knew the other wanted the most, being human again. _

_"I want you to take the cure, Stefan. I know that we have two more vile's of it. But, you deserve it the most. And one day, if you and I fix everything between us. If we find each other again, I want you to know that whatever happens. I never unfell for you." She told him in a soft tone, feeling as Stefan placed his hand onto her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him, embracing her tightly as he whispered against her ear. "I know you want this as much as I do. So, why don't we take it together and then we'll decide if we can fix things between us or not. I'm not expecting you or I to forgive each other instantly. I know that it will take a lot of time. But, I want to be able to have the chance of growing old with you, like I had always planned..." _

_Elena pulled back from his embrace, her face just inches away from his as she nodded, tears running down her cheeks when she said. " I want that chance too. I want to be the girl that you fell in love with again. Because, I hate what I am now, Stefan. I never wanted to be a vampire." She explained through her sobs as she leaned her head against his shoulder and felt his hold on her tighten, saying barely anything as they stood in the living room, coming to the realization that taking the cure together would allow them to have a second chance at repairing what they once lost. _

"Ah, there you are!" Stefan shouted from behind her, a bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hands as he bent down and kissed her cheeks. "Hi, beautiful wife and our amazing baby." He murmured against her skin, feeling when Elena wrapped her arms around him and smirked. "Hi, husband. I've missed you." Elena smiled as she watched Stefan hand her the roses and gently rub her round belly, leaning down to kiss it. Before, he took his seat across from her.

The restaurant was clearing out and it felt like they were the only ones left in the entire building as she watched Stefan clear his throat when he leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her hand, smiling all the while as he spoke to her.

"So, Elena Salvatore. What were you day dreaming about while I was making my way here from work?" He asked her, watching as Elena looked down at their intertwined hands. The wedding bands that they had given each other a few months ago on their wedding day, shined brightly and glistened from the lights in the room. Elena exhaled deeply before she looked back up at him and smiled through her tears when she said. "I was just thinking about how no matter what we've been through and what lead us to this point of being with each other again. Of finally having our second chance at love. Throughout it all. Stefan Salvatore, you are the best choice that I have ever made and because of you, I don't regret getting to live my human life again. Thank you, Stefan. For showing me that true love, never dies."

* * *

**Thanks for reading & ****Please**** let me know what you think. :) **


End file.
